1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle beam therapy system in which a charged particle beam of protons or carbon ions is irradiated to the affected part in the body of a patient for treatment, and to a control system for particle beam therapy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a particle beam therapy system having a plurality of treatment rooms, and a control system for such a particle beam therapy system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a therapy method of irradiating a charged particle beam of protons or carbon ions to the affected part in the body of a patient, e.g., the cancer, for treatment. A large-scaled one of therapy systems for use with such a therapy method comprises a charged particle beam generator, a beam line, and a plurality of treatment rooms. A charged particle beam accelerated by the charged particle beam generator reaches, through the beam line, an irradiation device installed in a rotating gantry within one treatment room selected from among the plurality of treatment rooms, and is irradiated to the affected part of the patient body lying on a treatment bed from a nozzle of the irradiation device (see, e.g., Patent Reference 1; JP,A 11-501232).